Sound Of Silence
by PetitPentagram
Summary: TRADUCTION. Gallifrey est partie et elle a emmené les tambours avec elle. Le Maitre réalise que le silence n'est pas mieux que l'appel a la guerre. Docteur/Maitre


**Note de l'auteur: Juste un court drabble docteur/maitre... C'est certainement mon couple préféré. Ça peut être continué. J'ai toujours quelques dialogues que j'ai écrits pour eux et que je voudrais mettre dans une histoire, quelque part...*soupir* Les mettre ensemble devient épuisant.**

**Donc, Cela se passe peu après _The End of Time_. Gallifrey est partie et a emmené les tambours avec elle. Le maitre ne s'est pas fait aspiré par la guerre du temps ( J'imagine le docteur qui l'a saisi juste a temps pour le mettre loin après s'être occupé de ce salaud de Rassilon). Aussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le maitre a trouvé un corps qui n'utilise pas sa propre force vitale( ou quoi que cette merde était) et ten évite de se régénérer en Matt Smith (je ne sais pas, utilisez votre imagination).**

**Donc c'est manifestement un improbable AU mais taisez vous c'est a cela que servent les fan fics et l'amour docteur/maitre est si fort qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.**

**ATTENTION : si vous voulez me dire des conneries sur le fait que le maitre soit OOC je ne veux pas l'entendre. Comment agissent/pensent les personnages est complètement le choix d'interprétation de l'auteur de fan fictions et les situations où ils décident de les mettre. S'il vous plait et merci. Bye.**

_**Note de la traductrice: Ceci n'est pas une traduction reverso! Je l'ai traduit moi-même. Alors oui il peut y avoir des erreurs et je m'en excuse.  
**_

**_Je suis ravie de vous présenter cet OS en français. Je remercie The Hark-ness monster de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de le traduire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que je l'ai apprécié._**

* * *

Doctor Who Une (dizième)docteur/maitre fanfiction.

The sound of silence

C'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Le silence. Il n'y avait rien. Le choc de voir que le son qu'il avait entendu la majeure partie de sa vie s'était retiré de son crâne était assez pour le faire sombrer dans la folie encore une fois. Il paniqua. Moi aussi. J'étais terrifié. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai assommé.

En portant le Maitre jusqu'au Tardis, j'ai seulement espéré qu'il serait plus calme à son réveil. Avec un peu de chance, il reconnaitrait ou il était et quand c'était arrivé. Je l'ai posé dans une des chambre et l'ai laissé tranquille.

Après avoir passé un certain temps contre la console du Tardis, reposant ma tête et ne pensant a rien, j'ai remarqué que le Maitre entrait. Ses bottes martelait le sol avec un bruit métallique pendant qu'il traversait la salle. Pendant un moment, nous n'avons fait que nous regarder. Nous n'avons rien dit. Mais quand j'ai aperçu ses yeux tristes injectés de sang et frottés, j'ai couru vers lui. Je me suis arrêté en face de lui, l'ai saisi par les épaules et l'ai examiné. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je cherchais mais quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai tenu contre moi. Son âme était encore là, sa sante mentale aussi, mais maintenant ils étaient seulement entourés de chagrin.

Enroulant ses bras faibles autour de ma taille, il cacha son visage dans mon épaule et dit pathétiquement : « Je veux rentrer a la maison. »

« Tu es a la maison »lui ai-je dit gentiment.

« Non » il gémit « à Gallifrey »

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que le Maitre tomberait en pièce dans mes bras, mais il était si différent maintenant, pathétique et vulnérable. Les tambours ne battaient plus dans son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser correctement, et c'était maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait aucune guerre pour le sauver.

« On ne peut pas. Je suis désolé. » Je l'ai tenu plus près, si c'était encore possible. Ma main courait le long de son dos. « Je sais que ça fait mal mais c'est ta maison maintenant. Ici.» Ici, dans le Tardis, dans mes bras, avec moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec des larmes dans les siens. La rupture de ses deux cœur affichée sur son visage. « Nous sommes les seuls qui restent ».

Puis, sans prévenir, il me jeta a terre et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser furieux et désespéré.

Je ne me suis pas débattu. Je le voulais aussi. Il était tout ce j'avais laissé de ma maison. Je sentis ses deux cœurs battre avec les miens. Et son goût, je ne pourrais pas le décrire. Il avait un gout parfait. Il avait le gout d'un seigneur du temps.

Il cassa le baiser et regarda au fond de mes yeux. Le siens étaient tachetés de colère et plus profondément, de tristesse brûlante.

« Ça m'avait manqué » il siffla comme s'il s'attendait a ce que j'y remédie. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Oh comment j'aurais voulu en être capable mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je me suis penché et j'ai appuyé mon front contre le sien, mes doigts courant doucement le long de l'arrière de son cou. «Moi aussi »

Bien que je sois sûr que mes yeux transmettaient toute la douleur de mes cœurs, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. A la place, il soupira et il échangea son expression pour une de désespoir.

«Allez. Retournons au lit » j'ai suggéré. Il fit faiblement oui de la tête et baissa la tête comme après une défaite. Je pris sa main et ensemble, nous sommes retournés a travers le Tardis.

A environ la moitié du chemin du retour vers la chambre, le Maitre saisit mon bras comme support comme s'il commençait a trébucher. Sa main alla à sa tête.

« Docteur... » dit il faiblement.

Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête comme s'il trébuchait pour compenser les tambours qui l'ont laissé si vide. Apparemment c'était assez pour le rendre faible et lui donner le vertige. J'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille et son poids pendit à mon épaule.

Nous avons réussi à revenir à la chambre. Il s'effondra dans le lit et soupira dans les draps. Quand j'ai rampé pour le rejoindre, il ne s'est pas débattu, en fait il a fait le contraire. Enroulant son corps autour du mien, il s'est cramponné a moi comme s'il voulait sauver sa vie. Je l'ai retenu mais il avait l'air si pathétique et innocent dans mes bras, c'était juste inconcevable.

Il est resté sa tête contre ma poitrine, l'oreille pressée directement au-dessus de mes deux cœurs. Il écoutait. Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre. Les battements de cœur d'un seigneur du temps. Et il s'est endormi au son des tambours une dernière fois.

* * *

_Merci a ceux qui ont lus! N'hésitez pas à aller le lire en anglais pour les anglophones!_


End file.
